Caskett !
by talassan
Summary: Una nueva versión de la historia de Richard Castle y Katherine Beckett, escrita en el tiempo de espera entre los capítulos de la serie ! Espero que les guste !
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo I**

Se fueron de viaje a los Estados Unidos, un viaje que, pensaban, ayudaría a resolver sus problemas y desacuerdos. Llegaron en la noche y se acostaron temprano.

La mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, salieron a dar un paseo y conocer un poco la ciudad. Media hora después de haber salido, se encontraron en la calle a un escritor famoso. Ella había leído algunos de sus libros y le parecían bastante buenos así que, sin llegar a ningún tipo de persecución o acoso del tipo que muchas personalidades sufren por parte de algunos de sus fans, Kate decidió saludarlo. El escritor, muy amable, se ofreció a firmarle un autógrafo, pero ella le respondió que no era necesario, que a ella simplemente le había hecho ilusión encontrarse en la calle al que consideraba un gran escritor, y había querido saludarlo pero que le parecía que eso de los autógrafos era una tontería que solo servía para poder presumir con sus conocidos y que ella prefería quedarse solo con la experiencia. El escritor quedó sorprendido por la respuesta , pero era una sorpresa agradable ya que, al ser famoso, no solía encontrar personas que actuaran y lo felicitaran con normalidad, sin escándalos ni nerviosismo para después simplemente despedirse con un "mucho gusto". Kate y su novio continuaron paseando el resto de la mañana sin ningún otro incidente relevante.

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante que atrajo su atención ya que, después de tanto caminar estaban hambrientos. Una vez acomodados en su mesa, pidieron las bebidas, ella una limonada y él una cerveza. Para comer, se guiaron por la recomendación de la casa, que esperaron en silencio pues, después de casi 4 años de relación, ésta se había deteriorado tanto que ya no tenían mucho que decirse.

Cuando la comida llegó, unos 25 interminables minutos más tardes, alguien se acercó a su mesa muy divertido por habérselos vuelto a encontrar. Era el escritor Richard Castle quien, al ver todas las mesas ocupadas, les preguntó si no les molestaba que se sentara con ellos. A ella le pareció divertido, algo nuevo y diferente, y aceptó encantada; él solo aceptó para no parecer demasiado grosero.

Mientras la pareja comía, el escritor los entretenía con diversas anécdotas divertidas a las que Kate respondía con sonoras carcajadas sinceras y su novio con leves sonrisas forzadas.

Cuando el escritor iba a la mitad de su almuerzo, el novio de Kate empezó a impacientarse y a pedirle que ya se fueran, siempre en francés para que el escritor no entendiera. Ella se negaba alegando que era una falta de respeto dejarlo solo así a media comida y que además se lo estaban pasando como nunca, que no todos los días se podía comer con un gran escritor y quería aprovechar la oportunidad. Él terminó enfadándose ante la negativa de ella y se fue al hotel dejándola con Castle en el restaurante, no sin antes soltarle un "¡Que te diviertas!" en un tono sarcástico.

Cuando se hubo ido, el escritor le preguntó que qué había pasado y ella le contestó con un simple "nada, es un aburrido" acompañado de una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando se disponían a compartir un rico postre de chocolate recomendación del escritor, llegaron al lugar unos paparazzi, lo que divirtió a Kate e incomodó a Castle que se apresuró a terminar el postre, pagar la cuenta e irse del lugar, no sin antes escribir una nota en la servilleta de Kate que decía:

"Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien, ¿que te parece si no dejamos

que la diversión se acabe por unos simples paparazzi?

Si te decides, me desharé de ellos y estaré en media hora en Central Park

A ella la perturbó la nota, una cosa era echar unas risas en un encuentro casual y otra muy diferente era ir específicamente a algún lugar para encontrarse con él. Permaneció sentada en el restaurante un rato más, reflexionando sobre qué debía hacer: no le apetecía regresar al hotel con el aburrido de John a ver una película en medio de la cual se acabaría durmiendo; pero tampoco le parecía correcta aquella "cita" con el escritor al que a penas acababa de conocer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola de nuevo ! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia ... Me alegro que les parezca interesante ! Espero que mas adelante me puedan hacer sugerencias para mejorar el texto ! La verdad yo ahora debería estar estudiando y preparando mis trabajo de fin de semestre pero ya saben, cuanto mas hay que estudiar menos concentración y mas inspiración para otras cosas! Ahora si me voy a tener que aplicar con mi escuela así que espero que les guste este capitulo y que me tengan un poco de paciencia para el próximo. Este es mas cortito pero un poco más intenso ! **  
**Otra vez ... Gracias por leer y comentar ! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Al salir del restaurante, seguía sin estar muy convencida de su decisión pero, por muy mal que fueran las cosas con su novio y por mucho que se hubiera divertido con Castle, no podía estarse viendo con desconocidos de aquella manera, ella no era así.

Estaba decidida, eso era lo correcto: iría al hotel y convencería a John de que salieran a dar una vuelta, al cine, al museo, a cualquiero lugar fuera del hotel y , sobre todo, lejos de Central Park.

Tras caminar un largo rato, sin dejar de intentar convencerse a si misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, llegó al hotel, subió a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Kate no podía imaginarse donde podría estar John, pero lo que sí podía imaginarse era lo bien que se lo podría estar pasando en ese momento de no ser tan "recatada".

Se metió a duchar para refrescarse y ver si, con un poco de suerte, su novio regresaba en ese tiempo. Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, la mente de Kate voló a otra dimensión, una dimensión imaginaria en la que su pasado, su futuro, sus sentimientos, sus anhelos y sus recuerdos se mezclaban creando una realidad alternativa.

En su ensueño, John era como Rick, simpático, extrovertido, cálido, atrayente, divertido, y tenía sus absorventes ojos azules. Pero al mismo tiempo, su caricias, en las que el agua la hacía pensar, correspondían a las que John le hacía en los buenos tiempos.

Kate estaba tan metida en su ilusión que lo experimentaba como si fuera real, siguiendo con sus propias manos las caricias de su amante imaginario. Mientras se dejaba llevar por la experiencia, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más sensuales y, gracias a sus propias caricias y el roce del agua tibia, su respiración se volvía más y más agitada, más y más profunda, más y más entrecortada, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un suave gemido que fue aumentando de tono e intensidad para culminar en un grito ahogado, un grito en el que claramente se distinguían dos articulaciones: _ri- chard._

Después de esta culminación, su mente regresó de golpe a la realidad aunque sin saber qué la había devuelto tan repentinamente al presente. Salió tranquilamente de la ducha y cuando estuvo completamente vestida, volvió a la habitación donde comprobó, un poco desanimada, que John aun no había regresado. Pero unos segundo mas tardes, ya se había olvidado del desánimo y rememoraba dulcemente aquella experiencia de hacía unos minutos.

Por su parte, John estaba furioso, caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, odiando a todo aquel que osaba cruzarse con él y completamente fuera de sí. Su mente rumiaba, calculaba, planeaba.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así? ¡En su propia cara! ¿Cómo ese viaje en el que tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas se había convertido en el detonante de la destrucción de todo su mundo? ¿Cómo ella había podido abandonarlo a él, con el que había compartido tantas cosas, solo para divertirse con un patán desconocido que utilizaba su carisma para enredar a mujeres ilusas que creían en su falsa amabilidad? ¿Cómo había podido irse y dejarla allá con él? Sentía que su mente iba a explotar. Lo consumían la rabia y la desesperación.

Para su suerte, al doblar una esquina, vio de lejos al escritor y en su cabeza se formó una idea: iba a vengarse, ese tipejo no volvería a engatusar a otra joven, él se iba a encargar de que nadie más se fijara de nuevo en él.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno ... aquí estoy de nuevo ! Tardé menos de lo que esperaba pero ya saben ... el estudio jajja Espero que les esté gustando mi historia ! Espero su comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Se hacía tarde, estaba anocheciendo y, aunque Kate se había jurado no rebajarse ante John, no llamarlo después de la forma en la que se había ido del restaurante, la preocupación de que le hubiera pasado algo fue mas fuerte.

Este contestó al tercer tono, cuando ella ya casi iba a colgar, y soltó un malhumorado:

-¡Sí! ¿qué quieres?

A Kate le molestó aquel tono: "después de preocuparla de aquel modo, aún se atrevía a hablarle así."

-¿Piensas venir o salgo sola?- le respondió

-¡Haz lo que quieras, como siempre!- espetó él y acto seguido colgó el teléfono

Ella, completamente indignada, salió de la habitación y se fue a bailar.

Al principio, el coraje la mortificaba pero, después de un momento, se olvidó de todo y disfrutó de lo lindo. Bailó con todos y todos los ritmos hasta que a las 5 de la mañana, agotada pero liberada, decidió regresar al hotel.

Allí se encontró a su novio, completamente alcoholizado y con las manos hinchadas y sangrando. John fue muy grosero e hiriente en todo lo que le dijo y, cuando se acercó a Kate con la intención de golpearla con la botella que tenía en la mano, ésta salió corriendo hasta que no pudo correr más. Cuando recobró el aliento, se dio cuenta de que estaba en Central Park y, al recordar la comida del día anterior y la nota de Castle, se dejó caer en un banco y se puso a llorar. No entendía cómo todo había podido degenerar de esa forma en tan poco tiempo, no comprendía la actitud de John, no podía creer que la hubiera tratado así, que la hubiera llamado de aquel modo y que incluso hubiera intentado pegarle. Todo por una comida, todo por un desacuerdo en su concepto de la diversión.

Kate lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida sobre el banco. Cuando despertó, ya más tranquila, se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta y decidió ir a buscar un lugar lindo donde poder comer algo. Se sentó en un local hindú donde tenían sintonizadas las noticias del medio día. Después de haberse decidido por un _dahl _acompañado por unas ricas _samosas, _vio en la televisión una noticia que la hizo salir del restaurante a toda prisa.

-El famoso escritor Richard Castle, ha sido encontrado hace unos momentos en un callejón cercano a Central Park. Según declaraciones de varios testigos, el Don Juan neoyorquino se encontraría completamente desfigurado y en estado de inconsciencia en el momento de su traslado al hospital- anunciaba la presentadora del informativo mientras mostraban la imagen de la entrada del hospital Lenox Hill.

Kate corrió sin detenerse hasta estar frente al edificio de la imagen, aunque ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Solo sabía que necesitaba verlo.

En la puerta había un sin número de periodistas intentando entrar y policías que les impedían el paso. Ella solo respiró hondo, recuperó la compostura y se dirigió a la puerta. Se sentía tan segura de sí misma, de que podría entrar, que nadie osó interponerse en su camino ni preguntarle a donde iba, a fin de cuentas, en ese hospital había muchos otros pacientes.

Fue sala por sala, habitación por habitación, pasillo por pasillo, ala por ala del hospital hasta que al fin lo encontró. Él estaba consciente pero rodeado de tubos y policías que no la dejarían pasar.

Se quedó observándolo a través del cristal, mientras sus lágrimas escapaban involuntariamente de sus ojos. Se acercó a la puerta pero rápidamente tres policías le cortaron el paso. Ella les dijo que era una amiga, que necesitaba pasar a verlo, pero todo fue en vano, se negaron a dejarla entrar y le comunicaron que las visitas al señor Castle estaban prohibidas hasta nuevo aviso.

Después de varios minutos de súplicas infructuosas, Kate asintió decepcionada y se giró para marcharse por donde había llegado pero, en ese preciso instante, oyó una débil voz que la llamaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí les traigo un capítulo más ! A mi misma me está sorprendiendo como se va desarrollando la historia ... tenía una idea al iniciarla pero se está escribiendo sola ... yo solo la sigo ! Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios !**

**Gracias guiguita por tu idea pero se siente demasiado culpable como para delatar a otro! :(**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Se volvió hacia la habitación y vio a Rick que la miraba. Ella se pegó al cristal y las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas: "¿Qué canalla podía haberle hecho algo así?"

-Ven-le dijo Castle haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz fuera audible.

-No puedo, no me dejan pasar- contestó ella que ahora sollozaba.

-¡Quédate!¡No te vayas!- continuó el escritor en un tono de súplica.

Kate volvió a insistirle a los policías para que la dejaran pasar, pero ellos dijeron que no era decisión suya, así que se fue a la recepción y pidió hablar con el doctor que atendía al señor Castle. Este acudió enseguida pero se negó a ceder a los ruegos de ella.

-¡Vaya a verlo! ¿Pregúntele!¡Él quiere que yo esté con él!- le dijo entonces

Ante su insistencia, el doctor accedió a preguntarle a Richard: "si él quería verla, podía estar seguro de que ella no tenía nada que ver con la agresión y, por consiguiente, su paciente no corría ningún peligro.

El escritor accedió inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa al verla regresar, por lo que el doctor la dejó pasar, no sin antes advertirla:

-Solo 10 minutos, y no lo haga hablar, necesita descansar.

Kate entró en la habitación y se quedó de pie junto a la cama. No podía dejar de mirarlo y lo que veía la asustaba cada vez más.

-¡Qué bueno ver una cara conocida dentro de toda esta pesadilla!- dijo Castle sonriendo aun

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto Rick?- preguntó ella

-No se, nunca le vi la cara,- respondió él- pero apuesto lo que sea a que sus manos no están en mucho mejor estado que mi cara.

Kate se puso pálida y comenzó a llorar escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo Kate? Yo ... ¿dije algo que ...?- empezó el escritor

-No,- lo cortó ella- es solo que no puedo creer que ... Yo ... yo siento tanto esto Rick- dijo entre sollozos-. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme concluyó y salió corriendo del hospital, dejando allí a un Richard Castle completamente desconcertado

Mientras corría, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de John, el estado en el que lo había encontrado y, sobre todo, su manos: "las tenía completamente hinchadas, amoratadas y cubiertas de sangre. Y, todo aquello que le había dicho ... tenía que ser él ... pero, ¿por qué? si ella solo ..."

De repente, recordó la ducha, su ensoñación, cómo se había sentido, cómo había gemido y finalmente ... "¡Eso era, por eso había regresado tan de repente a la realidad! John debía haber de haber llegado en ese justo momento y, al oírla, pensó que ... y se fue, se fue dando un portazo

No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando, esa pesadilla no podía ser real"

Se fue al hotel, le pidió al botones que subiera a ver si John aún estaba en su habitación y, ante la negativa de éste, subió e hizo sus maletas: "esa misma tarde regresaría a Canadá. No podía permanecer ahí ni un día más. No después de todo lo que había pasado"


	5. Capítulo 5

**Perdonen la torpeza del inicio ... tuve algunos tropiezos porque no sabía como continuar el relato, tenia la idea, la escena pero no sabia como expresarla ... no lo pude hacer mejor !**

**Si pueden dejar reviews con comentarios y/o sugerencias estaría genial ... me daría mucho gusto que esta historia pudiera ser de todos y no solo mia !**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Castle no entendía nada "¿Por qué Kate se había ido así?" No creía haber dicho nada malo, nada que pudiera ofenderla o herirla sin embargo, ella se sentía verdaderamente mal al irse pero ... "¿Por qué se había disculpado? Ella no tenía la culpa del estado en que él se encontraba."

El tiempo pasó y Kate regresó a su antigua vida en Hamilton pero , aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía olvidar los cautivadores ojos de Castle, como tampoco podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que John le había hecho.

Por su parte, Castle salió del hospital increíblemente sin ninguna secuela y solo algunas pequeñas cicatrices casi invisibles. Pero a él eso no le importaba, desde aquel día en que Kate se fue llorando del hospital, no había pasado un solo momento en que no pensara en ella, en su hermosa sonrisa, en esos bellos ojos que lloraban por él, en la angustia que reflejaban cuando se fue y, sobre todo, en las ganas que tenía de volverla a ver. Pero no podía, no sabía como buscarla, solo conocía su nombre KATE y, por su forma de hablar, suponía que era canadiense, igual que él pero, "¿cómo encontrarla?"

Hacía meses que había contratado a aquel investigador privado a quien le había hecho un retrato hablado de Kate, pero todavía no tenía noticias suyas.

Solo su libro lo había mantenido en Nueva York, necesitaba estar concentrado para poder terminarlo, pero ahora que estaba listo, nada le impedía ir a buscarla él mismo.

Fue así como Castle preparó sus maletas y se alistó para un viaje en carro por Canadá. Recorrería cada estado, cada ciudad, cada pueblo ... y no descansaría hasta dar con ella.

Mientras Rick preparaba su viaje, Kate seguía luchando, luchaba consigo misma. Su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo la torturaban constantemente: su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que regresara a Nueva York, cada vez que recordaba aquella tarde en el restaurante su cuerpo reaccionaba de las formas más diversas, todas llenas de intensidad y pasión, como tratando de persuadirla; su corazón la hacía sufrir, la hacía llorar de culpa, de frustración, la hacía sentir como si hubiese cometido un gran crimen y por eso mereciera sufrir y nunca ser perdonada; y su mente jugaba con sus sentimientos, la llamaba tonta, ilusa, ingenua ... le decía que él ni siquiera pensaría en ella, ¿cómo el famoso Richard Castle podría siquiera recordar aquel almuerzo? ¿Cómo podría recordarla a ella? ¡Él que cada día conocía a tantas chicas guapas que morían por estar con él!

Y así pasaban sus días entre la casa y el trabajo, el llanto y la concentración, la depresión y el estrés. No sabía si prefería sentarse a llorar para siempre, o trabajar sin descanso para no sentir ni pensar. No entendía en qué momento ni por qué razón su vida había comenzado a depender de él. No era consciente del instante en el que le entregó su corazón.

Castle comenzó su viaje por el este, subiendo y bajando en zigzag, recorriendo cada esquina de Canadá, preguntándole a todos a su paso si conocían a Kate, la mujer del retrato que llevaba consigo, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: nunca la habían visto, no les sonaba su cara.

Después de 5 meses de escrupulosa búsqueda, Rick, desesperado por no encontrarla y cansado de viajar, decidió pasar unos días de reposo en el lago Ontario al que lo había llevado su viaje. Tomó la decisión de darse una semana, eso bastaba para recuperar fuerzas y reencontrar la esperanza perdida.

El sexto día de descanso, mientras estaba tendido sobre la arena de la playa rogándole a la tierra que lo ayudara, vio pasar por la orilla unas hermosas piernas que le provocaron una escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Esas piernas bronceadas eran perfectas, musculosas, firmes, con unas rodillas adorables y, esas redondeces en las que acababan, sugiriendo... Rick se enojó mucho consigo mismo y se juró que no volvería a mirar a ninguna mujer hasta encontrar a Kate, su Kate, si lograba encontrarla. Se metió al agua para refrescarse y, al salir, oyó una risa que le puso la piel de gallina e hizo que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad. Era una risa angelical que nacía del alma y se contagiaba llenándole el corazón de alegría y paz. Furioso por sentirse así sin haberla encontrado, recogió sus cosas y se fue al hotel. Si no podía controlar sus instintos de Don Juan no la merecía a ella, y la necesitaba para ser feliz.

Ese día Kate, se había dejado convencer por su hermana para ir a la playa y, definitivamente había sido una buena idea, se lo había pasado bastante bien ya que su hermana, que hacía hasta lo imposible para que ella se sintiera mejor, había invitado a unos amigos que la hicieron reír como no lo había hecho desde aquella tarde de noviembre del año anterior y, de eso ya hacía 8 largos meses.

Después de pasar toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde paseando por la arena cálida, decidieron ir a ponerse guapos para salir a cenar. Volverían a verse a las 8 pm en el restaurante Edgewater Manor.

Kate llegó la primera pues no vivía muy lejos y entró a esperarlos en la mesa que habían reservado. Cuando se dirigía hacia allí, sus ojos se fijaron involuntariamente en la cabellera castaña de un señor que estaba sentado solo de espaldas a ella. Por alguna extraña razón esa visión le aceleró la respiración y, en el momento justo en el que pasaba detrás de él, Rick se volteó. La mirada de Kate se perdió en aquellos infinitos ojos azules que le reconfortaban el alma.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Este capítulo y el que sigue son un poco raros ... no sabia si dejarlos juntos como uno solo o separados en dos. Pero bueno aquí esta**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Se quedó paralizada, no podía moverse ni hablar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, "¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?"

Kate se ruborizó, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de él. Sentía como si miles de peces nadaran en su estómago subiendo y bajando libremente desde su pecho. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que estaba segura de que se podía ver si latido a través de la ropa. Pero lo que más la turbaba era ese hormigueo, ese calor, esa necesidad, ese anhelo y esa pulsión que sentía en su cuerpo. Esas zonas lo llamaban, decían a gritos el nombre de él, suplicaban, rogaban por una caricia, un roce de su piel sobre ellas.

Rick por su parte estaba llorando, no podía creer que, después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda, ella estuviera ahí, donde menos la esperaba, cuando ni siquiera la estaba buscando. Sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mojando su camisa azul y lo único que acertaba a repetir una y otra y otra vez era el nombre de ella.

Se puso de pie pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse a su amada se quedaban en torpes intentos de mover los pies.

Permanecieron así durante 10 minutos hasta que Kate, que en ese momento también lloraba, se acercó a Castle y, con una ternura y un amor que ni ella misma sabía que podía llegar a sentir, le acarició el rostro, secando las abundantes lágrimas que lo recorrían, para después llevarse las manos a la cara y respirar hondo sintiendo su aroma, el perfume de su amor, su esencia.

Se quedaron así un rato más, solo mirándose y llenándose el alma con la presencia del otro.

Finalmente Richard recuperó el habla:

-Gracias por estar aquí- dijo antes de atraparla en un largo y tierno abrazo que solo interrumpió para besarla en la frente para luego volverla a abrazar.

-Gracias a TI por venir hasta aquí- le respondió ella mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

* * *

**La verdad adoro escribir y esta siendo especialmente satisfactorio para mi escribir este que es mi primer fic pero me ocupa mucho tiempo publicarlo ya que "mi inspiración" solo llega cuando escribo a mano y luego tengo que pasarlo ... por ahora tengo varios capítulos más escritos y en cuanto pueda los subo pero creo que después de esos no publicaré la continuación. Ya que no se ven muy entusiasmados con la historia prefiero ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas ! **


	7. Capítulo 7

**No pensaba subir más capítulos hasta la semana próxima pero visto que tengo un hueco y para agradecerle a guiguita el interés y su "fidelidad"a mi historia ... aquí les va la continuación ! Espero que les guste !**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Él la miró, la acarició, le dibujó los labios con su dedo, la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó a la playa.

Caminaron por la orilla abrazados sin decirse nada, solo sintiendo la cercanía del otro, su calidez, el latido de sus corazones que batían al unísono felices de haberse encontrado.

El amanecer los encontró sentados en la playa, Castle con la espalda apoyada en la pared que separaba la playa del malecón, ambos dormidos, la cara de ella sobre el pecho de él, la de él sobre el cabello de ella. Se habían dormido mientras observaban la luna, así fundidos en ese abrazo que les permitía impregnarse del aroma del otro.

Rick se despertó con el primer rayo de sol pero no abrió los ojos de inmediato, tenía miedo de que todo hubiera sido solo un sueño. Respiró profundo y el perfume de Kate, el perfume del amor le inundó los pulmones. Entonces, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, abrió los ojos y, muy despacio para no despertarla, se movió un poco y la observó dormir: "se veía tan dulce, tan frágil, tan perfecta, tranquila y en paz, dormida sobre su pecho con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro.

Le tocó el brazo y descubrió que estaba fría, "no podía permitir que ella tuviera frío, era su bebé ahora, su princesa y debía protegerla de cualquier 'peligro'"

Delicadamente se levantó con ella en brazos y caminó hasta su hotel, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo para no perderse ningún gesto, ninguna mueca de su amor. La metió en su cama y la arropó con dulzura. Después tomó una silla y se sentó a mirarla.

Un rato más tarde, Kate abrió los ojos y, al verlo, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Él la habría amado aun más por esa sonrisa si la hubiera visto pero acababa de quedarse dormido unos momentos antes. Ella se levantó, lo besó en los labios "su primer beso " y su sonrisa se desvaneció y acto seguido salió sigilosamente de la habitación sin mirar atrás.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Cuando Richard despertó y descubrió que estaba solo en la habitación no podía creerlo, "ella no podía haber vuelto a hacer aquello, no podía haberse ido de nuevo, no después de haber pasado la noche abrazados." Rápidamente se lavó la cara y los dientes y salió a buscarla, "ella vivía ahí, no debía ser difícil encontrarla, todos debían conocerla."

Al cabo de 15 minutos llegó a su casa guiado por los vecinos.

Después de salir del hotel, Kate fue a su casa, se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir. Para ella estaba claro que Castle iría a buscarla y, sin duda, todos sabrían indicarle dónde vivía así que si no quería que la encontrara, y no quería, debía salir de ahí lo antes posible. Se fue a la casa de uno de los amigos de su hermana, "allí nadie la encontraría. No podía permitirse intimar más con él, no después de lo que a él le había pasado por su culpa." Al llegar, la recibió una casa cerrada y vacía, "el amigo de su hermana debía haber salido". Tras recorrer todas las casas de los amigos con los que había estado el día anterior sin más éxito que en el primer caso, se dio por vencida y se fue a la playa "allí seguro que habría mucha gente entre la que 'confundirse'".

Rick por su parte se encontraba ante un gran dilema: ¿salir a buscarla sin descanso o esperar frente a su casa a que regresara?

Ella se pasó toda la mañana en la playa sin bajar la guardia un solo segundo por si lo veía aparecer. Comió en un restaurante cerca de la playa y volvió a sentarse en su punto estratégico desde donde podía ver sin ser vista. A media noche, muerta de frío, decidió regresar a casa, "él seguramente estaría ya durmiendo en su hotel y no corría ningún riesgo de encontrárselo." Aun así, se mantuvo vigilante todo el camino. Llegó a la puerta sin ningún contratiempo. la abrió y entró. Cuando se estaba acercando al interruptor para prenderla luz, esta se encendió sola al mismo tiempo que una voz decía a sus espaldas:

-¡Por fin llegas! ¡Llevo todo el día esperándote!

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo has entrado?- preguntó Kate tras recuperarse del susto

-¿No creerías que te iba a dejar desaparecer sin más otra vez verdad? ¡Ahh! y por la ventana que rompí para entrar no te preocupes, yo te pago una nueva.- Añadió Rick muy seguro de si mismo y, acto seguido, se acercó para abrazarla.

-¡Atrás!- exclamó ella empuñando un paraguas que tenía junto a la puerta

-Si los puños de tu novio no pudieron detenerme, ¿crees que me voy a dar por vencido frente a un paraguas?- lanzó con aire despreocupado

Kate palideció "él lo sabía, sabía que había sido John el que le había dado la paliza en el callejón"

-Yo lo ... - dijo echándose a llorar y soltando el paraguas.

Rick corrió a abrazarla

-Perdón- le dijo- se que te sientes mal por eso, se que te sientes culpable y por eso huyes de mi. Perdón por sacarlo a relucir pero era la única manera de que abandonaras tu "modo ataque"- continuó mientras la estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno, siguiendo pedido expreso de mi abuela ... este capitulo es un poco más largo ! Ya que tengo pocos seguidores por qué no acceder a los pedidos de una de mis más fieles lectoras ? Dudo mucho que alguien tenga inconveniente en que los capítulos sean más largos, no prometo hacerlos muy largos ni siempre igual de largos porque eso está más allá de mis capacidades jajja pero haré lo mejor posible !**

**Por ahora aquí tienen la escena ! jaja **

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Kate sollozó largo rato entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente pudo preguntar:

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme sabiendo que yo era la culpable de lo que John ...?- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque la atacó una nueva oleada de llanto y volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Castle.

-Tu no eres culpable de nada ¿me oyes?- respondió Richard separándola de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos- el único culpable es John y, tal vez, yo un poco por fijarme en la chica de alguien más ... pero tú de lo único que eres culpable es de robarme el corazón- concluyó mirándola intensamente.

Kate se ruborizó un poco y una leve sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

-También eres culpable de tener la sonrisa más hermosa y cautivadora del mundo- añadió sonriéndole y secándole suavemente las lagrimas de las mejillas, lo que aumentó el rubor y la sonrisa de ella.

Al principio se resistió un poco, seguía sintiéndose culpable, pero al poco tiempo no pudo oponerse más a sus caricias, a la atracción que sentía, a las señales de su cuerpo, al fuego que ardía en su interior, y lo besó. Lo besó apasionadamente sin dejarlo respirar, apretándolo contra sí como si quisiera fundirse con él, agarrándole el cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo.

Poco a poco sus ansias se fueron calmando para dar paso a la ternura, a las caricias, al roce de los labios explorando esos otros labios que tanto habían deseado, a miradas prolongadas llenas de amor.

De los ojos pasaron al pecho, del cabello a la cintura, del salón a la habitación. Y las caricias se hicieron más largas, sus besos más intrépidos, sus miradas más sugerentes y traviesas.

Rick tendió a Kate en la cama y con una pluma le recorrió la cara, el cuello, el pecho, los brazos, el vientre, las piernas ... para acabar besándole las plantas de los pies. Se separó de ella y observó sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas encendidas, su boca entreabierta ... todo en ella lo incitaba a acercarse, a atreverse más, a hacerla suya ... pero él lo quería disfrutar, quería absorber cada instante, empaparse de ella, descubrir cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al que Kate respondió con un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo.

Luego, muy despacio, fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su amada, alejándose un poco cada vez para observar la expresión de su rostro. Una vez que la camisa estuvo completamente desabotonada, Castle se acercó al cuello de Kate y, respirando profundamente en él, tomó la camisa con la boca para descubrirle el torso. Cuando iba a repetir la operación en el otro lado, Kate no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar un gemido que llegó hasta lo más profundo de Richard, quien tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios y presionó, succionándolo suave pero apasionadamente provocando que un "oh Rick" anhelante se escabullera entre sus labios

Richard se estremeció al oírla y la besó, dejándose llevar unos segundos, antes de volver a recuperar el control de si mismo.

-Te necesito Rick- exclamó ella al sentir que se separaba.

-Déjame hacer esto bien Kate, quiero hacerte sentir como nunca antes en tu vida- respondió el con el amor reflejado en la mirada.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, preparada para experimentar el mayor éxtasis que era capaz de imaginar.

Castle respiró profundo y se hundió en su cuello, acariciándola con sus labios, besándola suave y tiernamente. Del cuello pasó al pecho donde se entretuvo un rato jugando con sus dos nódulos: acariciándolo, rodeándolo, succionándolo, presionándolo hasta hacerlo endurecer al máximo para luego abandonarlos y pasar al otro.

Al continuar su camino hacia abajo, su lengua encontró un hueco redondeado que hacía estremecerse especialmente a Kate por lo que hizo todo clase de experimentos con los dedos, la nariz y la lengua, manipulando su ombligo largo rato solo por el placer de contemplar su expresión: se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos cerrados, enrojecida por el calor que sentía en su interior, con esa expresión de deleite que le inundaba el rostro.

Rick sintió que no podía más, que explotaría sin no la hacía suya y se tendió a su lado.

-Kate- con un involuntario tono de súplica

Ella abrió los ojos u al verlo se echo a reír.

-¿Ya no quieres jugar más?- le preguntó mirándolo pícaramente.

Él negó con la cabeza, tenía la respiración agitada, las orejas encendidas y los labios apretados.

Kate volvió a reír y le dijo:

-Pues prepárate porque ahora yo voy a hacerte sentir como nunca

Se sentó sobre él, que seguía vestido, y, con los dientes empezó a arrancarle los botones de la camisa mientras se mecía suavemente sobre él sintiendo su urgencia. Luego le acarició el pecho dulcemente y lo besó, primero en el pecho, luego en el cuello y al final en los labios. Cuando se separaron él la miró a los ojos y susurró un "por favor" desesperado.

-Está bien- contestó ella empezando a desabrochar el pantalón de Rick. Cuando se lo hubo quitado e iba a desabotonar el suyo, él se incorporó y, mientras se los "arrancaba" movido por la impaciencia se oyó un ruido.

-Toc, toc, toc- era la puerta

-Kate ¿estás ahí?- preguntaba una voz del otro lado.


	10. Capítulo 10

**En vista de que solo me siguen mujeres (3 :( ) y que hoy es el día de la mujer ... he decidido adelantar un día la publicación de este capítulo ... espero que lo disfruten !**

**Perdón es otro capítulo corto, pero no lo puedo hacer más largo si quiero conservar el cambio que tengo pensado ... si lo pongo todo junto no se entendería bien !**

**Un review? A mi me hacen ilusión y a ustedes no les cuesta nada ... 2 min ! Gracias**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Ella suspiró, se puso la camisa y cerrando la puerta de la habitación le dijo a Castle casi en un susurro:

-No te muevas de ahí, ahora vuelvo

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a su hermana con los ojos hinchados y el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Después de una media hora durante la que narró paso a paso como su novio la había dejado por otra, la hermana de Kate fue al Baño, momento que esta aprovechó para correr a su habitación y decirle a Castle que tenía que irse, que se trataba de un asunto familiar que la tendría ocupada lo que quedaba de noche y probablemente todo el día siguiente.

-Esta bien, pero no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi- dijo con una sonrisa.

A lo que ella respondió con un beso rápido pero tierno en los labios antes de empujarlo fuera de la casa y cerrar la puerta justo en el momento en que su hermana salía del baño.

Richard regresó a su hotel, se dio una ducha y descansó un rato. Al despertar, a eso de las 12 de la mañana, pensó en ir a buscar a Kate, decepcionado al recordar que no estaría a su lado cuando abriera los ojos, pero ella le había dicho que estaría ocupada todo el día y no quería presionarla y que se echara para atrás.

Le pareció la jornada más larga de su vida: paseó por la playa, fue a comer, volvió a pasear, nadó un rato, se tendió al sol, leyó el periódico ... y después de todo eso solo eran las 6 de la tarde. Sin saber qué más hacer para pasar el rato, se le ocurrió hacerle una sorpresa a su amada . Se fue a una tienda y compró una libreta, pegamento blanco, unas pinturas, unas brochas y papel de seda. Se ocupó hasta las 10 de la noche en escribir "su historia común". cómo había quedado prendado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y cómo, después de verla desaparecer de su vida, la había buscado durante meses, narrando minuciosamente sus frustraciones, desilusiones y desencantos, así como la enorme felicidad que lo inundó al encontrarla finalmente.

Luego decoró la libreta formando sobre la pasta corazones y estrellitas de papel que al impregnarlos de pegamento se endurecerían al secar. Ya a las 11 y media decidió ducharse y perfumarse, quería que ella notara su presencia incluso antes de verlo, y después de terminar con la pintura de "su libro" se encaminó al mejor restaurante del lugar y encargó una suntuosa cena que debían entregar en la casa de ella en cuento él se lo confirmara.

Una vez vestido para la ocasión y, habiendo envuelto su regalo en el papel de seda, se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar encontró todas las luces apagadas t volvió a entrar por la ventana, aun sin arreglar, para ver si su princesa dormía ya. Ni rastro de ella en la casa. Decepcionado, llamó al restaurante para cancelar el pedido y regresó a su hotel.

La mañana siguiente, después de toda una noche en la soledad de su habitación, consiguió el mejor café y volvió a su casa. Seguía vacía. La buscó en la playa y, al no encontrarla averiguó con los vecinos dónde vivía la hermana de Kate, "al menos ahora sabía su nombre y podía preguntar en el pueblo sin parecer tan sospechoso"

Cuando se estaba acercando al inmueble que le habían indicado la vio salir, e iba sola. Sigilosamente se acercó a ella por atrás y cuando la iba a tomar por la cintura recuperando el contacto con su cuerpo que tanto había anhelado en las casi 30 horas que no la había visto, su celular sonó haciendo que ella se volteara y lo viera, lo que hizo aparecer en su rostro una enorme sonrisa a la que él correspondió lleno de amor. Tras unos segundos en los que se perdieron en los ojos del otro y, como el celular seguía sonando, Kate lo instó a contestar y, al hacerlo, el rostro de Castle se ensombreció y un océano inundó sus ojos amenazando con escaparse de ellos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Perdón chicas ... hubo un "error" que no se como sucedió y apareció el capitulo 11 en vez del 10 ... no se dieron cuenta de la numeración defectuosa pero gracias a ese error tiene 2 capitulo hoy ! jaja :P**

**Estoy trabajando en la longitud ... prometido ... pero no es fácil hacerlos más largos manteniendo la intención y la esencia sin alterar los tempos de la historia ! Pero hago todo lo posible ... juro solemnemente no volver a publicar un capítulo de menos de 800 palabras !**

**Estoy perdiendo la esperanza de que realmente alguien (ademas de guiguita y ahora Kynu) este siguiendo esta historia ... si están ahí muestren su presencia con un "presente" me conformo no necesito un graaaan comentario de 10 lineas solo quiero saber si les interesa esta historia o no ... es todo, no soy muy exigente o si ?**

**Si, si ya me cayo ! jajaj**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Después de despedir a Rick, muy a pesar suyo, Kate pasó el resto de la noche consolando a su hermana. Ella sabía lo que se sentía al ser rechazada por la persona amada, viéndolo prodigar a otras miradas y sonrisas que antes solo eran suyas, pero su hermana exageraba, hacía mucho que todos sabían que su novio era un cretino mujeriego que tras conseguir lo que quería se había cansado de ella. Solo ella se negaba a ver la realidad tan evidente para todos.

El hilo de sus pensamientos provocó que una pequeña inquietud naciera en ella. Sin en un inicio reconocer la causa, empezó a sentir como un nudo que se iba formando en su estómago. Y de repente, todo quedó claro. En el momento, sus sentimientos y sensaciones no les habían permitido pensar, pero ahora viéndolo desde otra perspectiva ... un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar que tal vez Castle solo la buscaba para calmar un ardor que ella había provocado en él en Nueva York al mostrarse tan entusiasta ante todo lo que él decía.

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos, volvió la atención a su hermana que parecía calmarse finalmente bajo las caricias distraídas que ella le hacía en el pelo. Después de un momento más de silencio y caricias, finalmente se quedó dormida, agotada por las horas de llanto.

Kate se levantó sigilosamente para no despertarla y, tras una ducha reconfortante, preparó el desayuno para ambas.

Mientras esperaba que la bella durmiente volviera en sí, acudieron a su mente recuerdos de la noche anterior y descubrió, muy a pesar suyo, que su entusiasmo y sus ansias de hacía solo unas horas habían desaparecido dando paso a la angustia y al miedo ante la idea de ser solo un juguete desechable para el ser que amaba y que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos desde el momento mismo en que cruzó su mirada por primera vez.

Fue el tono de inquietud con el que su hermana la llamaba el que la sacó de sus pensamientos y, después de que un último escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo aumentando su angustia, se volvió hacia esta que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Kate?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -contestó ella en un tono demasiado entusiasta para ser creíble.

-Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos y viendo tu expresión no eran precisamente recuerdos felices los que recorrían tu mente.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en un episodio algo funesto de hace un tiempo, pero no te preocupes- mintió Kate tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque, por la mirada que le dirigió su hermana, sin mucho éxito.

Desayunaron tranquilamente rememorando momentos de infancia cuando desayunaban con sus padres y hermanos, ambas felices creyendo que así ahuyentarían las penas de la otra.

Una vez terminada la comida y limpios los platos, ambas salieron en dirección al departamento de su hermana a la que decidió acompañar pretextando querer asegurarse de que iba a estar bien.

Pasaron una tarde agradable viendo fotos y videos y, tras una rica cena preparada por Kate, ambas se quedaron dormidas en el sofá viendo una película.

Recuperando el sueño perdido la noche anterior, se despertaron sobresaltadas al ver que ya eran las 8 e iban a llegar tarde a trabajar. Después de una ducha exprés ambas salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas oficinas.

Saliendo del edificio, Kate escuchó un celular sonar en su espalda, muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca, e instintivamente se volteó lo que la hizo, para su gran sorpresa, encontrarse frente a frente con un Richard Castle que la miraba con ternura, lo que le arrancó una amplia sonrisa mientras el nudo de su estómago se aflojaba un poco " no era una mirada ansiosa ni ardiente, la miraba con ternura, con dulzura".

Sin dejar de mirar esos ojos amorosos que aliviaban su creciente angustia, le insistió para que contestara el teléfono que no había dejado de sonar.

Comenzaba a alejarse un poco para darle intimidad cuando oyó un ruido y al volverse vio el rostro de Castle transformarse, su sonrisa desapareció, todo rastro del rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas al verla huyeron dejándolo pálido como la pared y, como para aumentar la bola de emociones que tomaba posesión del pecho de Kate, los ojos de Rick se inundaron acompañados de una expresión de desolación que la dejaron sin respiración mientras sentía sus propias lágrimas surcar su rostro "¿Qué causaba tanto sufrimiento a su amado?"

De repente, él salió corriendo dejándola sola en la calle, completamente desconcertada.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

**Perdón por la tardanza … En el trabajo hay alguien nuevo y es todo un lío además de los deberes y las exposiciones y un largo etc … pero bueno después de todo aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ¡! No puedo prometer cuando estará listo el próximo pero trataré de no tardar tanto esta vez ¡!**

**Espero que os guste ¡!**

Mientras sentía como la tristeza y la desesperación inundaba mi cuerpo, vi un pequeño paquete en el piso, en el lugar exacto donde, hasta hacía unos segundos, estaba Rick. Al tomarlo el papel de seda resbaló dejando a la vista una libreta decorada con corazones y estrellas en relieve pintados a mano. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios –es como un niño grande- pensé encaminándome muy a pesar mío hacia mi trabajo, si el capitán descubría mi ausencia me tendría que pasar haciendo entrenamientos extra hasta el final de mis días.

La jornada laboral se me hizo interminable y cuando finalmente, terminado el papeleo, me dirigí a toda prisa la hotel de Castle, la recepcionista me dijo que se había ido temprano en la tarde. Mi corazón se cerró y, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, la angustia debió reflejarse en mi cara porque una voz lejana me sobresaltó:

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Le ofrezco un vaso de agua? ¡Venga por aquí, siéntese!

Negando con la cabeza y sintiendo mis piernas hundirse bajo el peso de mi cuerpo mientras una niebla densa se apoderaba de mi cabeza, salí como pude a la calle y una brisa fresca me acarició el rostro ayudándome a recobrar la respiración que había suspendido minutos atrás sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Tras varias respiraciones profundas, recuperé el control de mi misma y me dispuse a echar pestes contra mi persona. ¿Cómo podía dejarme llevar por mis emociones de aquella manera? Es más ¿ por qué me asaltaban esas emociones tan intensas? A fin de cuentas, él es un escritor famoso con un gran renombre ¿ qué esperaba, que se quedara aquí conmigo para siempre?

Aferrada a la libreta, lo único que me quedaba de él, me dirigí hacia mi casa tratando de serenarme. Al llegar, mi vista se detuvo en la ventana rota por la que él había entrado hacía dos noches, dos noches que ahora parecían una eternidad, y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Era una lágrima de enojo contra mi misma por ser tan tonta y creer en él, una lágrima de enojo contra él por haberse ido, pero, sobre todo, una lágrima de desesperación, de desconsuelo por saber mi corazón roto en mil pedazos para siempre, y todo por mi culpa, mía y de nadie más.

Sacudiéndome todas esas emociones entré a mi casa y, al ponerla sobre la mesa, la libreta se cayó abierta a la mitad. Mientras la recogía una frase me saltó a la vista devolviéndole a mi cuerpo el calor perdido por la angustia.

… _y cuando al voltearme vi tus ojos mirando en los míos, comprendí que eres lo que siempre esperé, comprendí que solo podría ser feliz contigo a mi lado._

Rápidamente, como guiada por un impulso, tomé la libreta entre mis manos y me senté en el sofá a leerla.

A medida que avanzaba la historia, mi corazón iba atravesando todo un catálogo de reacciones: de repente detenido durante varios segundos para después pasar a un ritmo desenfrenado, sin olvidar las ocasiones en que parecía latir varias veces al mismo tiempo, tratando de huir de mi pecho o de enterrarse en él.

Todo estaba tan bien escrito, tan bien descrito que parecía real, me sentía inmersa en la historia como un observador pasivo que ve su sufrimiento sin poder ayudarlo.

Del enojo pasaba a la rabia, a la frustración, a la desesperación, al desasosiego, para llegar a la felicidad, felicidad que yo también había experimentado al verlo, al tocarlo, al saborearlo, al sentirlo vibrar contra mi cuerpo, al percibir su olor y su calor junto a mi.

_Acéptame a tu lado Kate. Déjame ganarme tu confianza y tu corazón. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir de darme una oportunidad, pero siéntete segura de que si lo haces, si te arrepientes de dejarme entrar en tu vida, solo tienes que decírmelo y desapareceré para siempre. Lo que más quiero es estar contigo Kate, pero si tu no estas de acuerdo, solo quiero que seas feliz._

Rezaba el último párrafo de la libreta.

Toda la situación era absurda, completamente ridícula, sin ningún sentido. Si había hecho todo ese viaje por mi, par encontrarme, para pedirme una oportunidad de demostrarme que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y no una simple estrategia para llevarme a su cama, ¿por qué se había ido? ¿por qué había desaparecido así dejándome de nuevo sola?

Completamente confundida y abrumada por la ola de pensamientos y sentimientos que me inundaban en ese momento, decidí irme a la cama, definitivamente una noche de descanso aclararía mis ideas. Tras una ducha reparadora, me metí a la cama y fue inundada del olor de Castle impregnado en la almohada, como finalmente me dejé llevar apaciblemente a los brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador sonó en lo que a mi me parecieron unos segundos después de haberme dormido. A regañadientes, me levanté y me di una ducha rápida. Llegando al salón, ya vestida, mi vista se posó sobre la libreta de Rick y mi corazón se encogió ¿ por qué y dónde se había ido? Sacudiéndome esos pensamientos, me preparé unos cereales con leche y, una vez el plato vacío, me fui a trabajar.

La mañana pasó lentamente, en un lugar tranquilo como este, no solían cometerse grandes delitos y el día a día de un policía era más bien tranquilo. Cada vez me atraía más la idea de moverme a una ciudad más grande donde pudiera desempeñar mi verdadera profesión, investigadora de homicidios, pero siempre me detenía mi familia, no quería separarme de ellos.

Perdida en estos pensamientos, me dirigía a la sala de reposo para almorzar viendo las noticias como cada día. La voz de la presentadora me sacó de mis pensamientos para sumergirme en mis recuerdos, recuerdos de aquel día en que aquella misma mujer había anunciado el ataque de John a Castle. Escuchando su nombre hacer eco a mi apelación a él en mi recuerdo, volteé confusa buscando quién en la sala podría estar hablando de él y descubrí en una esquina a dos de mis compañeros que comentaban la notica que acababan de oír en as noticias.

-Es normal, se la pasa picando de flor en flor sin ocuparse de su hija, cualquier delincuente un poco inteligente puede haberse dado cuenta de que la muchacha era una presa fácil y rentable- decía uno de ellos.

-¿De quién hablan?- quise asegurarme, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ocultar mi preocupación.

-¡Del escritor Richard Castle! Secuestraron a su hija. ¡Pobre muchacha, debe ser un infierno crecer con un padre así! Finalmente ¿quién sabe si no se escapó?- me explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sintiendo que mis piernas no me aguantarían mucho más, me acerqué a una silla y me dejé caer en ella.

Por mi culpa, por haberse alejado tanto tiempo de su casa para buscarme, la hija de Castle estaba en peligro.


End file.
